Ultimate's Wiki
We have reached our goal of 1,000+ pages, thank you for all of your help fellow wikians, but now we have a new goal of 2,000+ pages so type those ideas on a page and add them to our great wiki. I apologize for some of the movies not working properly, it's just that YouTube deleted some things and I will try my best to get some of the movies back up. Hi, and welcome to Ultimate's Wiki; This is a wiki created by the user known as Ultimate avatar, and he designed this wiki to be for anything, like Ben 10, Dragon Ball Z, Spider-Man, Batman, Superman, ect. I'd like to thank YouTube for the movies and tv shows. Wiki Background.jpg|Characters|link=http://ultimates.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters Bojack Image.jpg|Movies|link=http://ultimates.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Movies Real World Category.jpg|The Real World|link=http://ultimates.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Real_World Saka.jpg|Fanon|link=http://ultimates.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Fanon Main Purpose of This Wiki The Main Purpose of this wiki is to make it a true Ultimate Wiki. More purposes of the wiki are to make it a home away from home. You're able to watch movies, television, and you can even listen to music. You can also read able many articles, participate in roleplay, and chat with friends. This wiki also has articles and movies that can help you with work and school (but don't cite this wiki as a resource). We don't work on this website for money, we work on it to entertain and make your liives better. We want to make this website the ultimate wiki right, well we can't do that unless we lay down the Rules and the pages we can make. Rules If you can't read the Rules in the picture, they are... Rule 1: No Racism of anykind, it can really upset other users. If you are racist towards users, and you don't keep it to yourself, it'll result in a one week ban. Rule 2: No spamming, if you do spam it'll result in a one month ban. Rule 3: No sockpuppeting (creating new accounts) if it is to evade a ban or a block, but if it is because your old account is on the fritz, it is okay. Rule 4: No Harrasing or Cyberbullying, it'll result in a one month ban Rule 5: NO PORNOGRAPHY, depending on how inappropiate the picture or video is, rating on a scale of 1-3, 1 resulting in a 6 month ban, 2 resulting in a one year ban, and 3 resulting in a 2 year ban, and if your picture has swearing in it, you must either leave a warning or leave a censor. Rule 6: Have Fun! :) Pages You don't have to just make fanmade pages. You can make canon pages, you can make your own series, you can make something completely new and fresh. Make as many pages as you want. This wiki isn't just about Manga or Anime, it's about everything; Pokemon, DBZ, Marvel, DC, Johnny Test, Bakugan, Ben 10, The Big Bang Theory and much more. Oh and can someone make some One Piece pages, because we don't have a lot of One Piece pages. Featured Article The Featured Article is Gohan since he had proven himself to be a complete and utter badass in DBZ once he defeated Cell (he sucks in GT though). Picture of the Month This month's picture is a picture of Spiderman because Spidey is one of the coolest designed characters in the Marvel Universe. Attack, Technique, and Jutsu of The Month Attack: Justice Phoenix because it's one of the only attacks on this wiki used by a female Technique: Bluff Kamehameha because it can scare the opponent to a high extent, but turns out to be a bluff Jutsu: Rasengan Blossum Destruction because it's a combination of one of Naruto and Sakura's main techniques Latest activity Video Game of the Month The video game of the month is Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 5, because it was one of the first video games to be created on the wiki. It also has a very large character roster and would be pretty fun if we got it into development in the future. Category:Browse Category:Pics on here